Our Respect We Should Send Her
by The ShowStoppa
Summary: A brutal car crash leaves Shawn Michaels in a state of shock and unforgiveness, until he finds a certain book. Contains harsh themes *Title is Jeff Hardy's not mine!*
1. Chapter One A Harsh Reality

A/N- I think that I am officially stopping most of my other stories including SOTMGT. I'm sorry to disappoint people. If they want to know what happens in them, e-mail me and I will tell you. Anyways, Armaggedon has brought back my love of wrestling higher than ever before. I dug out all my action figures, (my brock lesnar one looks pretty funny no offense to him or his fans but the nose is crooked on the figure) my books, posters, all that. I think this is the only story I have up RIGHT NOW, but there will be more.  
  
  
Disclaimer- Own no characters  
  
  
MAJOR DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own the poem. It was written my the AMAZING Jeff Hardy because I could never write this good. He is an AMAZING poet and his work is outstanding! I hope he doesn't mind I use some of his work, and if he does, this story will be gone before he can say 'extreme'  
  
  
Main Characters- Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy, Hunter Helmsley, Vince McMahon, Rebecca and Cameron Hickenbottom, ect.  
  
  
Summary- After a terrible car crash, the feelings of Shawn Michaels are very very down. Jeff, hunter and the others try to cheer up Shawn, they don't work and he ends up feeling worse, that is, until he finds a book.  
  
  
REVIEWS AND FLAMES- I hope I get more reveiws than flames, but they are both welcome  
  
  
THANKS TO- Deeliya who gave me the idea for this and NOELLE (sorry, he wanted his name noticed) who got me hooked on wrestling in the first place. ALSO, to Jeff Hardy for writting these and, hopefully, letting me use them. But since I can't contact him, I can't exactly ask.  
  
BY THE WAY- The title of these is the title of a poem of Jeff's.  
  
  
  
Our Respect --- We Should Send Her  
  
  
' She died today  
  
I'm not sure why.  
  
She left us this way,  
  
I'm not sure again.'  
  
  
She climbed into the car, careful not to slip in the rain, to tuck Cameron into his car seat. Normally, he would put up a fuss but right now, he was focased on the falling rain, for some reason. The belt clicked and she hurried to the drivers eat, locking the doors and starting the ignition.  
  
"Are you all strapped in?" she asked Cameron.  
  
He nods mutely, not tearing his eyes from the window.  
  
Rebecca pulls out of the parking lot of the store, in a hurry to get home and see if Shawn had called from Indianapolis yet. He had only left three days ago, and he called her every night, but there was still that emptyness.  
  
The streets are crowded full of rush-hour traffic, and slick from the horrible rain and sleet.  
  
"Mommy," Cameron asks over the pattering and Barney tape, "Do you think that daddy is thinking about us?"  
  
"I'm sure he is, honey. You know daddy loves you." Rebecca says, flipping on the windsheild wipers.  
  
They didn't work well. She didn't say anything, not wanting to scare Cameron, but she couldn't see well. She turned off the Barney tape to concontrate more and turns on the radio quietly.  
  
  
'I thought of nonsense yesterday....  
  
I think of serious feelings right now.  
  
It's words like......  
  
Died, Killed, Hurt and Murdered...........  
  
They jump start your emotions for a single moment at a time.......  
  
At a time: meaning they don't last, one day at a time becomes the unsatisfied past.'  
  
  
The weaterman announces that they storm could reach winds of 50 miles and hour, sheets of unproctective rains, floods, and that it would be best to stay inside and safe right now. The storm could last for two days and have effects like a tornado, with power outages and loads of damamge.  
  
'Shit.'  
  
she thinks to herself, quickly asking forgiveness for it. If there is no power, there would be no call from Shawn and it would be a long lonely night after Cameron got to bed.  
  
She pulled on to the express way, there are less cars, but it doesn't lower any chances.  
  
"Cameron?" she asks, "Are you still wake?"  
  
"Yes, mommy. Mommy? Do you think the weather is like this where daddy is?"  
  
"I don't think so, honey, he is pretty far away."  
  
Cameron falls silent again. They hit a slippery patch in the road.  
  
  
'She died today,  
  
And yet we still laugh!  
  
She left us this way ,  
  
And yet we still complain!'  
  
  
Rebecca quickly jerks the wheel to steady the car and turns around fast to check on Cameron. He looks a little shaken but not hurt. She sighs in releif and turns back to the front; only to be greeted by the glaring headlights of a semi.  
  
Jerking quickly, she tries to get out of the way, but it does no use. The impact is tremendous. the whole car is thrown to the side and it flips repeatedly before landing, srumpled, in the ditch. Cameron screams for help, but is soon unheard, the calls falling suddenly quiet.  
  
  
IN INDIANNA:  
  
  
Shawn Michaels sits in the back of his locker room, waiting for his cue to go. Tonight would be a big night. Going against Matt Hardy; whom he thinks has great potential, and once heard that thinks that he, Shawn Michaels, is an inspiration!  
  
It MIGHT be tough, but he could do it, he was schedualed to win anyways. Twisting the rubber band around his fingers idoly he looks up when he hears footsteps. He looks up to see an ashen-faced Vince McMahon. Guessing that he was not here to talk about the script tonight, he asks if everything is going alright.  
  
Vinces voice cracks and the last sentances comes out extremely slow; "You- you got a phone call. I need to talk to you"  
  
  
'Even though we didn't know her, Even though we didn't see her,  
  
We don't have to act as if we never talked to her.  
  
She was one of us, we are one of her, she should be remembered... our respect we should send her.'  
  
  
  
EOC  
  
  
  
I know it wasn't very long, but I just wanted a little opening. I don't know if the italics will come up, but I think you know where the poem parts were. Please R&R 


	2. Chapter Two Weakness

A/N- I normally don't update stories with so little reviews, but I looooove this story and my reviewers seem really nice. Thanks to Sarah, Esquirella, and Blue Flame Tigress (cool name BTW). I am so glad that you all like this. Maybe with more reviews, more people will read this.  
  
Also, if you have the time when you review please put your Name, Age, Sex and Favorite Part Of The Story. It makes me feel a load of a lot better if I know who I am writing this for and what they like. Also, if there was a part where you didn't like the story, please tell me.  
  
I really hope you enjoy all of this story. Okay, PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
  
  
Disclaimer- I own no one. And none of the poems in here are unless otherwise stated, they are all Jeff Hardy's.  
  
Also, I got an e-mail asking me what the poem was about. Besides the obvious, it was about his mother. (at least that's what I'm told) Some of the poems might not fit the chapter, but I will try to put one in each chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Shawn collapsed to the ground in a heap. The tears that over came him poured down his face like a salty river. His body racked with sobs and he shook violently. Vince looked on for a minute before getting up the courage to walk over the Shawn. He put his arm around Shawns shoulder.  
  
"Shawn, I'm really really sorry."  
  
  
(this isn't a poem BTW) ' "I'm sorry, Shawn, I've I've got some some really bad news." Vince said.  
  
"I'm not fired am I? I mean that fight with the ref the other day was-"  
  
"It's not that, Shawn. Though I was angry." Vince said, laughing sadly, "It's..I...er got a very.....interesting"  
  
Vince's voice caught in his throat and Shawn could see tears brimming his eyes as he turned away. It was then that he noticed that Vince really hadn't looked at him since the locker room. Some thing was up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Shawn asked.  
  
"It's...."  
  
Sign one: Tears  
  
Sign two: fading voice  
  
Sign three: failing at ability to answer  
  
"Vince, who called?"  
  
"It was........ the.... hospital and the cops."  
  
"The hospital and the cops?" '  
  
  
Vince nodded at the door where Kevin Nash and Hunter Helmsley (who had found out the same time as Vince) stood.  
  
Kevin and Hunter walked over slowly and helped Shawn onto his feet. But as soon as he was on them, his knees buckled and he fell again. The tears were overpowering and he was choking on them as the salty drops ran into his mouth. He couldn't see and he felt numb yet the pain was over-bearing and he was scared.  
  
Kevin and Hunter helped him up again, putting their strong shoulders around him.  
  
  
' "I'm sorry, there was no way that they could save them. They were completely-"  
  
Shawn knew that Vince was still talking, but he couldn't hear. His eyes filled with tears and he couldn't hold himself up any longer. '  
  
  
Kevin and Hunter helped Shawn into his living room. He was weak and angry and couldn't hold himself up worth anything. He collapsed onto the couch as soon as they had let him go.  
  
"Do you want us to stick around?" Kevin asked, tugging his coat around his cold shoulders.  
  
Shawn shook his head solomnly.  
  
"Well, alright, buddy. I'll call in the morning to check up on you." Hunter said, pulling back out his car keys.  
  
"If you need anything; let us know."  
  
Shawn nodded his head heavily, not watching as his friends left.   
  
  
' "And do you, Michael Shawn Hickenbottom take Rebecca Ann Cuprice to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"They by the power invested in me by our mutual faith, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." '  
  
  
(poem) 'Sippin' at my drink on lunch,  
  
Hawian Fruit Punch  
  
Waiting on the buzzer cue  
  
Work to do.'  
  
  
That night, Shawn couldn't do anything. He got up the strength to pull the phone from the wall and lock himself in the bathroom. Hugging the bowl, he heaved what ever food was in his body, making him feel, if possible, even worse.  
  
If his wife and son, which he had adored more than life itself, couldn't eat, why should he have that luxury? (many people don't realize what a luxury it is to have food on the table. I would know)  
  
He hoisted himself up the best he could, not caring about the seering pain shooting through his body, he was too numb to tell. He tossed himself into the bedroom.  
  
Everywhere he looked was a reminder of what had happened. There was wedding pictures, pictures of Cameron when they brought him home, Rebecca's outfits, Cameron's toys. He could feel his breath begin to stop short again.   
  
The pain was horrible. Everywhere around him told him that he would never ever see his wife or son again. What could he do with out the feeling of Rebecca's warn body next to him when he went to bed at night and woke in the morning? What could he do with out hearing the pattering of Cameron's feet running towards him after he had just gotten home from a hard match?  
  
How could he possibly live knowing that he could no longer see the smiling faces of them when he got home from a trip? What could he do without the joyous laughter of his son on holidays and during the times they played together?   
  
Speaking of, when he was in a silly mood, who would be the one he turns to to share it with? And what about when he just needed some one to sit and cuddle and talk to? What about the family that he wanted to grow onto? What about the person that he wanted to grow old with? Would he be able to live with out the two most crucial parts in his life?  
  
The questions rang in his head bitterly. The tears clouded his vision yet acted as an adreneline? He ran around the room; tearing curtains and things from the windows; shredding drawings; tossing pictures into the wall, shattering them into a million small peices. The outrage lasted until his body finally gave out on him and he passed out on the floor, soaked in tears and filled with pain.  
  
  
EOC  
  
  
A/N- This chapter dealt with lots of depressing and anger themes. It show just how horrible a close loss is. In this case it was Shawn with his wife and child. an important note is: THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY WITH THE CHARACTERS FROM THE WWF AND WWE, NONE OF THIS IS FACTUAL!! SHAWN, REBECCA, AND CAMERON ARE ALIVE AND WELL. (hee hee hee, catch the pun?)  
  
This chapter , well, this whole story, is based on events that happened in MY family, not his. Just putting the point across so you don't take anything the wrong way.  
  
Also, there will be something new at the bottom of all my chappies. It's called 'Guess the song' and it is self explainitory. The answer and a new one will come with every chapter. Some are easy, some might be hard.   
  
GUESS THE SONG- ' You remind me of the babe (what babe?) Babe with the power, (What power?) Power of voodoo. (Who do?) You do! (Do What?) Remind me of the babe!'  
  
HINT- It's a David Bowie song on the Labirynth soundtrack. ( i think that's how you spell it) 


	3. Chapter Three Joanie, Jeff and Matt

A/N- Thank you again to my reveiwers from the first chapter and the newest from the second. I am sorry I can't remember it, but I will get you a shout out as well in the next chapter using your name. Unfortunatly, my internet isn't working at the moment, so I cannot look your names up and I don't know if the chapter will load right.  
  
  
BTW- Sehr angenehm? I ist mude'. Was ist du favorite farbe?   
  
Chapter- 2/? 6 maybe  
  
  
Disclaimer- That's right, I officially own Shawn Michaels!! No, not really. I wish though. Poems and Title are not mine, they are the wonderful Jeff Hardy's. I DON'T OWN THE SONGS EITHER!!  
  
  
Summary of recent chapters- A horrible car crash has killed Shawn's pride and joys, his wife and son. He falls to peices, going through weakness, pain and sadness. So far, only Shawn, Hunter, Vince, and Kevin Nash are the only ones currently on WWE or WWF who have shown up.  
  
Summary of this chapter- Shawn wakes up to Realization and decides to take action.  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
By: ShowStoppa  
  
BTW- THE ANSWER TO GUESS THE SONG (even though no one guessed) was Magic Dance by David Bowie and Labyrinth is spelled like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shawn's eyes fluttered open slowly. He quickly shut them again and sighed.  
  
"It was all a dream. I dreamed it all up. Nothing happened. When I open my eyes, Rebecca will be laying next to me in that nightgown that I love so much. In the other room, Cameron will be in his race-car bed, sound asleep. I will wake him up and remind him that he will be late for day care if he doesn't hurry up.  
  
Just like always. And then, I will go take a shower and brush my teeth. Then, when I get out, I will smell fresh made coffee and Rebecca will be out in her terry-cloth robe getting Cameron his breakfast. Like old times. Cameron will notice me, run over and give me a hug. Then Rebecca will say, 'morning baby' and give me a kiss.  
  
Just like old times."   
  
  
['Sitting on the porch.... scared to ring the bell.  
  
I wait for you to see me...I sit scared as hell.  
  
Rocking in the chair...hoping the squeaks bring you near.  
  
I wait for you to hear me.. I'm alone so filled..with fear.  
  
Pacing on the hardwood... not knowing what to say  
  
When you see me pacing... when you make your way.  
  
Laying on your welcome mat... not feeling very welcome.  
  
I guess you're in there sleeping..you're so peaceful... when you sleep. ']  
  
  
He opens his eyes and they immediatly begin to water. Not because the pain of his back from being there, but for being there. He's on the floor. Rebecca and Cameron are nowhere to be found. Shattered glass and torn curtains and sheets are everywhere. He hadn't been dreaming. It all was real.  
  
They were gone. Never coming back. He'd never see them again. His second line phone rang. He didn't want to answer. He couldn't speak. Noone knew what he was going through. No one could possibly fathom the painful emotions running through his mind.  
  
The machine would pick it up.  
  
  
[ I put your picture away.  
  
Sat down and cried today  
  
I can't look at you,  
  
when I'm lying,   
  
next to her. ]  
  
  
"Shawn? I know that you are there." It was Hunter. "I understand that you don't want to speak to anyone right now, and I get it."  
  
Shawn *tsk*ed  
  
"I know you don't think so-"  
  
How did he know?  
  
"-but, I can. I am so, so sorry, buddy. I know how much they meant to you. The police called me. They wanted me to tell you that there will be a ceremony and funeral tomarrow; Vince helped set it up. It looks perfect, just the way you'd want it; just they way they'd want it.  
  
Now, buddy, remember that we are here for you. We love you, too, and we hate to see you down like this. I know you will be sad for a while, a long while, but make the best of it. *^ Think that they are in a better place , think thatat least they aren't in any more pain, think of the good times you had with them*^  
  
Now, I'm going to go, stay in bed for today and get ready for tomarrow. You'll feel better if you sleep. Now, your stomach is wrenching and if you haven't gotten all of it up last night, you will soon, but after that, it's smooth sailing. Well, as smooth as it gets for a bit.  
  
Love you, buddy.  
  
Hunter."   
  
Tears poured down Shawns face as he headed to the bathroom, falling to the floor in front of the loo when he got in. He was freezing, though he was wearing his coat still. He was freezing and sick, and it couldn't get worse.  
  
  
['Freezing on the outside..so cold but yet so sweet.  
  
Your body's on the inside.. I'd kill to feel your heat.  
  
Dialing on my phone... the number of your phone.  
  
I can't mash send.. so now.. I'm going home.  
  
Walking towards my car... I feel down about myself.  
  
Getting in my car... I want to kill myself.  
  
You make me feel comeplete... And at the same time I'm me.  
  
I'm so always not complete... with out you.,.. I'm never free.  
  
Free from depressive states... Body, mind, and soul,  
  
Free from sad days with me... free from sad... days alone.  
  
Turning my ignition switch... bright lights start shining through.  
  
My eyes are blinded momentarily... Holy Shit... It's you!']  
  
  
Shawn curled up in a ball on the floor, his face wet, but no tears falling. In the other room, he could hear Jay leaving a message on the machine, followed by Brock, Vince, Ric, and Lita. Minutes passed like an eternity. He couldn't hear the front door open, or when the bathroom door opened.  
  
Joanie, Jeff, Matt, and Edge walked in. Joanie gasped and walked over, touching Shawn's shoulder tenderly to acknowledge her presence. Shawn sat up and Joanie immediatly hugged him; Matt flushed the loo and he and Jeff walked over, too.  
  
"I'm sorry, Shawn." Matt said, as Jeff rubbed Shawn's shoulder.  
  
Joanie smoothed Shawn's hair tenderly, "Are you alright?"  
  
Shawn's breath caught short as he started to cry, remembering when Joanie had introduced him to Rebecca. He nodded, not really meaning it, but not wanting them to pity him more.  
  
"Do you want me to get you some cocoa?" Matt asked. (I read somewhere that he is excellent at making cocoa for some reason. Don't know if it's true.)  
  
Joanie nodded for Shawn and Matt left.  
  
"Shawn, I felt the same way when my mom died."  
  
Shawn didn't want to hear it, and he didn't want Joanie to hug him like this. He didn't need to be cared for like a baby, but at this particular moment, he could do nothing about it. And Joanies embrace made him feel a bit more secure than before they came.  
  
  
[' Sitting on the porch... not worried about the bell.  
  
We're looking in each others eyes...  
  
I'm no longer scared as hell.  
  
This night will be a memory....  
  
One that's sure to keep.  
  
I didn't want to wake you...  
  
I thought you were  
  
Sound asleep. ']  
  
  
  
GUESS THE SONG- "I was headed to church.... I was off to drink you away!"  
  
  
HINT- IT IS THE SAME SONG I WROTE IN THE STORY  
  
  
The little *^ thing was to not those lines, BTW. People always say those things, but they really didn't help me until about a month later when I finally calmed down. Which is probably a main thing in this story. I'm not sure.  
  
Sorry for my faulty German, too. 


End file.
